Promises of the Heart
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Part one to my Phoebe's Daughter Trilogy-To Phoebe, a promise means everything and when it comes to her little girl, it means more than her own life.


**Author's Note**: Hello to my readers and writers alike! I have a new story that I couldn't wait to get up to see what everyone thought of it. If you like it, please review.

* * *

Promises of the Heart

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

Saturday. Phoebe rolled over, realizing Coop was still gone from the night before. She thought she'd never get to sleep without him there. He was having trouble with a young girl trying to sort out feelings about her boyfriend and said he might not be back until the next day.

She reached over, turning off the alarm that was blaring at her. _'Wait, if it's Saturday then I have no reason to be up early.'_ She thought reading the clock that said 8:30 A. M.

As she reached for her laptop to finish her column, she remembered. Shutting her laptop and placing it on a nearby chair, Phoebe stood, stretching her tight muscles. She'd promised her four-year-old daughter that she wouldn't think about work...wouldn't even touch her laptop today.

Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a light blue t-shirt and shorts to match. Getting dressed, she remembered all those years ago when she feared she might never have that cute little girl with brown hair, brown eyes and button nose. That is, until a Seer named Kyra confirmed that she was there to promise that it would happen. Sure this world wasn't the one she'd seen with no demons or problems, but if it wasn't life would be boring after all she and her sisters had gone though. They still were and always would be the Charmed Ones, the protectors of innocents and witches alike...nothing could stop that.

As for Coop, he was everything she'd ever dreamed of. Her love for him was endless, as was his for her. Her daughter had both of them tightly wrapped around her fingers, but Phoebe loved every single second of it. The daughter that she'd seen, hoped and wished for was finally in her grasp and she'd fight every single demon in the Underworld to make sure her life stayed the way it was now.

A light knock came from her door. Remembering she locked it, Phoebe stood up being careful not to trip on her untied shoelaces and unlocked the bedroom door opening it. She didn't see anyone. All she could see was a light puff of pink smoke in the shape of a heart.

"Paytin." Phoebe said smiling as her daughter formed in her arms. She'd decided to keep the tradition her grandmother had started.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" She asked as Phoebe walked over and sat her on her bed. Sitting beside her and tying her shoelaces, Phoebe realized how different her life was now that she had her little girl. "Mommy, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She said, running a hand though Paytin's light brown hair. "That's all. Hey, if you want to go, you'd better get dressed sweetie."

"Okay." Paytin said sliding off the king-sized bed onto the hardwood floor, running for the doorway.

Before she got there, Phoebe heard a loud _'thud'_. She stood running toward her. Paytin wasn't really one to scream when she was hurt unless she was hurt very badly. Picking up her daughter, Phoebe walked over to the chair that was set beside the desk.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked kissing her tear-streaked cheek. "Here let mommy see." Paytin pulled up the leg on her pajamas to reveal a light bruise on her knee.

"Where we going?" She asked as Phoebe carried her out into the hallway.

"To get something cold. It'll make that feel better." She answered carrying her to the kitchen, sitting her at the table. Phoebe walked over and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer; she then, walked back over to Paytin. "Does that feel better?" Phoebe asked gently placing the small ice pack on her knee.

"Mommy, sit with me?" Paytin asked. Phoebe nodded; placing the ice pack on the table, she picked her up again and sat down with her in her loving arms. Paytin, having watched Phoebe the first time, picked up the ice and placed it on her knee. "Like this?"

"Yes. That's right." She answered. Suddenly, dropping the ice pack, she broke out in tears again.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as Paytin turned around in her arms shaking, hugging her tightly.

"Scared..." Was all the little girl could manage to say. Phoebe could feel something too. Something was coming. "NO! Don't weave!" The child pleaded as Phoebe stood placing her back on the chair.

"I'm not leaving, baby, I promise." Phoebe said walking to the middle of the room. "I know you're here. Come on out and fight!" Phoebe said taking a stance.

A demon appeared right behind Paytin. Catching her mommy's 'don't move' look, Paytin didn't even turn her head as Phoebe formed a whip of lighting in her hand aiming it at the demon. Using both hands, Phoebe made the whip form around the demon's neck, then she moved him up in the air and over to her.

"I was so...close. I could...smell...her fear." He said, through gasps.

"Listen now and you listen good. The day I found out I was pregnant with her I vowed to myself then and there that I would never let anything bad happen to her and I will always keep that promise. She's my responsibility to love, teach, protect, and defend." Phoebe said her eyes turning cold. "**And don't any of you ever forget it!**"

"Paytin, cover your eyes, ok? I don't want you to see this." Phoebe said turning toward her. She did as her mommy asked.

Keeping her grip on her whip with one hand, Phoebe formed a ball of lightning in her other. It was sort of an advanced form of her Electro Mental Ignition and it certainly came in handy. Releasing the whip, she threw the lightning in his direction and he exploded in fire. Quickly checking to make sure there were no more demons nearby, Phoebe walked over to her daughter, taking her into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay now. He's gone." She said walking out into the living room and sitting on the couch. Phoebe was actually a little surprised that the demon attacked now, but then again Paytin had only really gained control of her Hearting transportation in the past year, so it was more likely demons would be attacking now.

"Mommy?" Paytin asked pulling back to look at her.

"Yes baby?" Phoebe asked trying to hide her fear.

"You never let anything happen to me? You promise?" She asked placing her hand on her mommy's face.

"I promise on my life. I made it the day I found out about you and I'll always keep it no matter what." Phoebe said managing to smile when Paytin hugged her again. Phoebe put her legs up on the couch and laid on her side with Paytin in her protective grasp.

"Mommy, I sleepy..." Paytin told her yawning.

"Yeah, I am too. What do you say we go to the park later and nap a little now?" Paytin thought about this. She didn't really like to nap, but as long as her mommy was with her she figured she didn't mind this time.

"Okay...Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Phoebe said barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I love you." Paytin said in the sweetest tone. Smiling wider, Phoebe hugged her tighter.

"I love you too. I always have and I always will. That's one thing...that'll never...change..." Phoebe said as she fell asleep.

At that time, Phoebe Halliwell had all she could ever want or need. Coop Hearted in moments after and spotted them asleep on the couch. He pulled the quilt that was on the back of the couch over them, kissing Phoebe's cheek and running his hand through Paytin's hair. _'They must've had a long day. I'll ask them about it later.'_ He thought walking into the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a quick little one-shot. What did you think? Please R&R.

Oh, for those of you waiting for an update on Keeping Her Close, I'm working on it slowly, but surly.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
